sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
LINJ/Episode 1
Life in the Jailhouse is the first episode of Life Is Not Jailbreak. It was written by PokeFanClaire Episode ''Introduction - Dreamhouse --''Hello, my name is Raquelle Brunhilde. As you may know I am an enemy of Barbie, I fucking hate her and that is why... I decided to kill her. That's right, it all happened that day..--'' We're in Mailbu, California and ''Barbie is watching "Hunger Games - Dead of Summer" with her boyfriend Ken in her house. Ryan, Raquelle and her twin brother Nikki had been invited too. '' '''Barbie: ''(covers eyes with her hands) Ugh, this is so scary! '''Ken: '''Oh my, Ricky has just shot Crim and she fell off the cliff, such a wonderful plot twist! '''Raquelle: '(rolls eyes) ''I don't even know why are we watching this, everything is scripted duh!! '''Ryan: '''I know right, I should've been the one sitting next to Barbie! '''Nikki: '''Ryan, can you stop? Ken and Barbie are true love!!! ''Ryan and Raquelle puke, suddenly the maid comes in. ''--Oh right, we cannot forget the maid who works there, Kirumi Tojo. She's a tyrocinant but sometimes I believe she's actually the Prime Minister of Japan... I don't even know--'' Kirumi: 'May you all enjoy some drink? '''Barbie: '''Can you please bring us some fruity juices made directly by the fruits on my backyard? ''Kirumi nods and leaves, after briefly cleaning the mess the two twins made. 'Ken: '''This was a wonderful season finale! Don't you remember, I called that Jack was gonna win ages ago! '''Nikki: '''But that scene with YandereDev was pretty creepy, to be honest... '''Ryan: '''Ugh Ken, you're such a dumb boy, it's obvious that Nanette was gonna win, she was just robbed because of a demon cheater! ''Suddenly, Barbie stands up. '' '''Barbie: '''Gotta go to the bathroom, I have to go powder my nose. '''Raquelle: '''Gotta go too. Girls' stuff ''(smiles) The two girls reach the bathroom. '''Barbie: ''(raises eyebrow) Um Raquelle? Can you leave? There's another bathroom if you follow the hallway. ''Raquelle creepily smiles. Raquelle: 'I don't have to, bitch. ''The black-haired girl picks up the toilet paper and throws it at Barbie's mouth, who chokes to death out of fear. '''Raquelle: '''oh my fucking God.... MUAHAHAAHAHA! I DID IT! HAHAAHAHAH! ''--So this is it. That's how I let her out my life...--'' But Raquelle didn't know that someone had watched the entire scene.... The girl comes back to the living room, where the others are fed up. '''Nikki: '''What the fuck happened upstairs?? '''Raquelle: '''Um, I did what all humans do in the bathroom that comes from the beautiful butt?? '''Ken: ''(agitated) No, it's worse, I think I heard screaming! BARBIE! ''Everyone runs upstairs and they found Barbie's body, toilet paper sticking out her mouth. Nikki screams while Ken and Ryan cry in despair. Raquelle: 'She fell and toilet paper went into her mouth, she struggled and I tried to help her but it was too late. I know, so tragic. ''Ken turns towards the girl, angered as he had never been. '''Ken: '''YOU MURDERER! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! ''--And I did actually. They called the police and I was arrested and sent to the Mojave Desert penitentiary. And this is where my new life starts here,, at least until my trial starts, welcome to my new Life in the Jailhouse. Category:Shows by "PokeFanClaire" Category:Episodes of "Life Is Not Jailbreak" Category:"Hunger Games" spin-off